


Speeding

by TT_Angst_Queen



Series: NCIS One-Shots [22]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT_Angst_Queen
Summary: There's a reason Gibbs has never been pulled over for his crazy driving.





	Speeding

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble that I thought up on the spot :D

 

A rookie cop on his first traffic stop notices a car speeding past and switching lane's at remarkable speed. He turns nervously to his partner, a senior cop with twenty years on the force, when the older man doesn't bat an eye.

"Shouldn't we pull him over sir?"

The older man looks at him with a smirk.

"Nah, rookie, that's just Special Agent Gibbs from NCIS. You'll soon learn that it's safer for us and whover's case he's on just to let him speed." Then the older man laughs. "Besides, one day you'll meet him on a crime scene, and let me tell ya, kid, you do not wanna' be the one to have pulled him over before."

The rookie cop still looks confused.

"But won't he hurt someone? Won't he crash?"

The older cop shakes his head.

"No way, rookie," he grins, "if that man didn't become a Marine or a Special Agent, he would have been one _hell_ of a NASCAR driver."

The younger cop nods slowly.

"I see," he says, looking off to where Agent Gibbs'car had long since disappeared.

"No you don't kid," the older cop chuckled, "But you will one day. We all do, eventually."


End file.
